


Tidbits from "A Different Sort of Marauder"

by curiously_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Marauders' Era, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and blurbs from the universe of my story "A Different Sort of Marauder," where Severus was the fourth Marauder rather than Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marauder's Map

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Sort of Marauder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96791) by [curiously_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me). 



"So what should we call it?" Sirius asked, rocking on the balls of his feet as he tried to keep from bouncing excitedly.

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin both glared at their friend. As usual, Sirius was being an impatient sod and had been hounding them (pun most assuredly intended) for days about the naming of the Marauders' newest creation.

"Come on, Padfoot, it's only been three days," James said, throwing an arm across Sirius' shoulders. "Why don't we let Moony and 'Shade bask in their creative genius for a little while longer?"

Sirius grumbled, eyeing the parchment in Severus' hands with undisguised glee and mischief. It really was a work of art, he had to admit, but couldn't they let him test it out? Just for a little while?

"But..." he started.

"No, Padfoot. Now get out of here and harass someone other than your friends, would you?" James laughed, pointing towards the door.


	2. Animagus Spells Dinner

"You know, perhaps we shouldn't have tried the spell before the two of you had eaten." Remus Lupin said, trying to contain his laughter. His three friends had successfully performed the animagus spell tonight and all three of them were absolutely enchanted by the way events had unfolded.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Remus." Severus replied, his tone innocent.

Remus did laugh openly at that statement. "No? Well, let me explain it to you!"

"Sirius, your animagus form is that of a rather large, black dog and Severus is a leopard. Seeing as these are both predators what do you think happened when James' animagus turned out the be none other than a stag?"

Remus continued laughing as James looked smugly at the two he'd soundly beaten. While neither Severus nor Sirius had come close to injuring him while in their animagus form, he'd given them each a good kick for trying.

"We were only having a bit of fun chasing James. That's all." Sirius insisted.

"Sure you were." Remus agreed, "Except that you'll need to master your new instincts. Instincts that told you James was dinner."

Remus would continue to tease them for years to come, but it was all in good fun. It was a way for him to acknowledge how far his friends were willing to go to give the werewolf companionship during the full moon. He didn't deserve friends as good as he had, but they wouldn't let him go now that they'd found him.


End file.
